User talk:Gameshowsareforever
User talk:Gameshowsareforever/Archives User talk:Gameshowsareforever/Hate (VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED!) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the GSN Live page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Neubauer (Talk) 18:18, November 12, 2012 hi, do you know who hosted the Israeli version of Hot Streak Called Hamesh, Hamesh (5/5)? ( 16:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC)) Please do not post hateful pictures of anyone, as I have received complaints from other editors of doing so. You have contributed so much, and I hate blocking people. Please do not be malicious. Neubauer (talk) 15:28, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Not Game Shows Brandon, I know that I shouldn't be talking to you at all, but I don't think that both The Real World and Road Rules (the regular individual series on MTV not the Challenge spinoff) are accepted as game shows.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 13:11, November 8, 2013 (UTC)) :Never thought I'd do this, but I'll have to agree. They can't be game shows, just simple reality opera shows (ala Jersey Shore). GEOFF: I think TMBLover, ladies & gentlemen, HAS MADE A MISTAKE! HE MADE A MISTAKE! OH, this is a great day for all us bumblers, I tell you!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 13:33, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well I never though of doing this either Kingofgameshows800, but I'm glad that you agree with me. Seriously, that's like making an article of The Hills as an entry in U.S. game shows wiki; it's unrealatable and it's WAAAAAY! out of the genre. Now oddly enough, both TRW and RR can be accepted at a reality soap opera wiki (if there is one made of course) but not here on u.s. "GAME SHOWS" wiki. :I agree with the both of you.—Brandon Devers 19:22, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :Once again, thank you Brandon. Look here's the things, Survivor, Big Brother, Dancing with the Stars etc. are in 100%, no doubt about it reality shows. Yes, they are annoying. Yes, we wish that they don't exist in the world of television in the first place. Yes, they are not "R-E-A-L" game shows. However, they all have a "HOST" (but some others may not have a HOST either). They all have a "COMPETITIVE" theme to them and they all have a "PRIZE" for the contestants to keep at all times. Others like RR, TRW and TSL are in no way, shape or form "GAME SHOWS"; they don't have a "HOST" for them. They do not have participants "COMPETING" against each other (unless you count the arguing and b****ING between the participants) nor do the have a "PRIZE" or "REWARD" for the participants to keep. In other words, I believe that Road Rules, The Real World & The Surreal Life (their original counterparts and not its spinoffs of Challenge and Fame Games, respectively) should be deleted/banned permanently from this site forever. So, hopefully, one of you guys can get to it and thank you. :Same deal with Hell's Kitchen and Gordon Ramsay...except the "prize" can be kept or given up at any time (they can choose to stop working as his head chef at their will). And before anyone even thinks about it--none of these shows are scripted or fake or whatever. NONE! You think the chefs are deliberately making the mistakes just to see Ramsay yell at them?! NO! They're trying their darndest to impress him...but Hell's Kitchen is like any other fine dining restaurant--you have to (learn to) cook under pressure. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 05:30, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Whammy Pilot Photos How did you get the photos from the whammy pilot. Did you see a video of the whammy pilot? - Emoinuyasha9 Whammy!_Bumper_Logo.jpg Short-Running before Flops, Packager(s) in between Broadcast & Host and No categorizing single photos Sorry to message you again, but you left me no choice (right after I saw how mad you got Brandon). Listen man, there are three things you'll have to follow from now on: #The category "Short-Running" should go before the category "Flops". #The Packgers (production companies) section must go in between the Broadcast & Host sections. #Do not categorize/subjectize single pictures. Only do it with multiples (two or more). Thank you. --William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 00:13, January 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Short-Running before Flops, Packager(s) in between Broadcast & Host and No categorizing single photos Excuse me, but this is what you can't/shouldn't/mustn't do: Category:Flops Category:Short-Running This is what you're supposed do: Category:Short-Running Category:Flops GOT IT?! --William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 07:14, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok, I written what to do with that on my paper just in case, and BTW I was going to do a No Logo thing for "Separation Anxiety" but it wasn't working in my favor. Do you see all the new videos? I uploaded them from YouTube here. Also, it is possible for you to adopt this wiki! CalzoneManiac (talk) 12:44, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Shortcut to Victory Board Where did you find this Blockbusters "Shortcut to Victory" board picture?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 20:05, February 7, 2014 (UTC) The $1,000,000 Chance of a Lifetime Pilot Spiel How on earth did you learn about the pilot opening spiel of The $1,000,000 Chance of a Lifetime?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:05, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :I never thought I'd say this but, thanks buddy.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 03:16, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Now this will answer your question: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgjCvQtMZzk Checking In Hello. I just thought I would check in and see how things are going. I’ve been busy with things unrelated to game shows, such as my health.—Brandon Devers 12:23, May 20, 2014 (UTC) I know you usually despise me since we don't really have a good relationship but I'm still alive and kicking thanks for asking and I'm sorry to hear about your health, I won't ask what condition you have if it's a little too embarrassing to talk about it. :Don’t be sorry. It’s just minor arthritis. Furthermore, I don’t hate you. Sure, we have had conflict, but I never hated you. It is good to see that you are alive and well. Take good care.—Brandon Devers 01:11, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Senior pains huh? well of course all of us are going to suffer through that later on in life but at least we got Tylenol to cure for it (LOL!) but it's good to have a minor chit-chat from you without the arguments and complaining.but before I go their was a question that I have ask kingofgameshows800 before and I never got a straight-foward answer to which is how about we add companies (i.e. Ludia, Gametek etc.) that have done merchandise for board games, video games etc. based on game or reality shows? basically we give a little brief origin and we add the list of series that were based on it. again if you think that's impossible I'll understand if you don't want to go forward on the idea. until then in the words of Jerry Springer from his controversial daytime talk show (which I don't watch BTW) take care of yourself and each other. :I don’t think it’s impossible. Good night, friend.—Brandon Devers 04:27, May 21, 2014 (UTC) So that's a thumbs up? on the idea of course and good night to you. :Yes. It is a “thumbs up”.—Brandon Devers 21:20, May 21, 2014 (UTC) I figured, but at the same time I also though that you were going to reject the idea as well but thanks for the support anyway. Hi, please help me find more pictures or videos from the dating game. I have been searching for the one my dad is on, where did you find those pictures? thank you! Hello to you sir or madame I really don't know which pictures are you talking about and I wouldn't mind helping you out of the pics or vids of your father but I really can't find any sources for it, sorry! Untitled One tip: When placing an infobox on articles, place the starting paragraph/sentence two rows down. Only put the paragraph next to the infobox when the article is talking about a person. Example: This... Bachelor Pad was a three-seasoned, elimination-style series in which former contestants from the The Bachelor and The Bachelorette face weekly challenges while living under the same roof. Should be like this: Bachelor Pad was a three-seasoned, elimination-style series in which former contestants from the The Bachelor and The Bachelorette face weekly challenges while living under the same roof. Click the edit button on this subject and you'll see what I mean. William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:05, August 5, 2014 (UTC) And another thing, just because you do things over at the Goodson-Todman Wiki (like upload YouTube videos or arrainging information on the pilot the way they do over there), doesn't mean you have to do them here.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 01:27, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Untitled I know you're going to wonder what I'm talking about, but why do you keep doing that?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:29, December 26, 2014 (UTC) I'll take a shot in the dark and guess adding the title of the actual show in bold is a very big issue to you KOGS800? Nope.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 16:46, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Records? Are you trying to break a record or something?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 19:41, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :I sense that your talking about the uploaded remaining Gameshow Marathon episodes of TPIR, LMAD, MG'73, BTC, PYL and Feud if I'm not mistaken and no I'm just trying to do a job here. Just kind felt that the page was a little bit lonely with CS hanging around that's all! Oh BTW the logo for "The Seventies Edition" of The CNN Quiz Show is already uploaded in the "Photo" page if you want to use it in the article. ::Not exactly, beside, I actually didn't mind about those other Gameshow Marathon show or "The Seventies Edition" logo. I was referring to this around the clock editing you're doing ala Gamerman1990.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:12, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :::To be fair, William, GSAF's edit history suggests he does have a schedule for these things and does take breaks (as it were) for noticeable periods of time (between 90 minutes and 13 hours, depending on the time of day). Same goes for Gamerman1990, whose edit history indicates he edits way less often with much longer breaks (sometimes spanning days), although I definitely get your point in referencing the latter. :::That said, to GSAF – I recommend that if you're gonna upload a bunch of pictures for a specific page (such as Mark Goodson Productions), upload the pics first and then edit the page to add 'em. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 19:48, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Broadcasting Magazine How long are you going to keep on "invading" the Broadcasting magazine as it were, at the American Radio History site?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 13:19, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :I figured this was going to be about the multiple adds poster on this site, I though it would be cool to extended some life on some of the pages hopefully I won't get any "controversies" from them. I deeply apologize for that KOGS800. ::Believe me, there are some things that can cause controversy, but this isn't one of them.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 20:29, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Well that's a relief KOGS800, but in your view I'm assuming that you want me to stop because of annoyance right? but to be fair I got those ads to upload here on this site because I though that they look cool and interesting to me especially ones from the 80s. :::Just passing through, but I think the ads give context for various shows (especially the syndicated ones), and in several cases show that some programs were ready for another season they ended up not getting (for one thing, I didn't know the 1971-77 syndicated Let's Make A Deal was trying for a seventh year, and especially that they wanted to go to five-a-week). -Daniel Benfield (talk) 21:16, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :Well Daniel, you learn something everyday right? as they say in the G.I. Joe cartoon P.S.A's from the 1980s "So now you know, and knowing is half the battle!". Dream League Where did you find the Dream League logo?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 17:20, June 8, 2016 (UTC) https://vimeo.com/124354175 On the contrary KOGS800, where did you get the 2006 pilot logo of The Joker's Wild?